


Three's A Crowd

by XylophoneCat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylophoneCat/pseuds/XylophoneCat
Summary: Jack Johnson is new in town, and Geno is feeling the bite of the green eyed monster.





	Three's A Crowd

“Wine. Choose.”

Geno blinked at Sid and the two bottles that he was holding barely two inches from his face. He leant away so that he could see the labels properly, although he’d have been lying if he’d said that made the choice any easier. He frowned at the bottles before nodding at the one on the left. Sid raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

“Has parrot on it,” he said. Like Sid didn’t know he had zero knowledge of wine other than it came in three flavours. Like he didn’t know that Sid was going to choose the other one anyway. Like Geno wasn’t secretly hoping that Johnson would forget all about the invitation to dinner and just not turn up. He had briefly considered asking Tanger to manufacture a minor emergency to detain Johnson, but it was more effort than it was worth. Sid would just rearrange everything, and multiple ‘accidents’ would start to look suspicious eventually.

Sid pursed his lips, cast a slightly more critical eye between the two before putting the other bottle on the counter. “I think we’ll have the côte du rhône,” he said. “Can you get glasses out while I go get another bottle?”

“Sure.” Geno got plates and cutlery out while he was at it, even though the food wouldn’t get there for another half hour. He fished Sid’s fancy corkscrew thing out of the drawer and spent a good minute staring it down before Sid reappeared and took it from his hands.

“You’re being very helpful tonight,” he said, and Geno wasn’t sure if he should feel offended by the suspicion in Sid’s voice. Sid pulled the foil caps deftly from the wine bottles, and in a feat of mechanical competence that Geno was faintly in awe of, pulled the first cork out. The other bottle was pushed to the back of the counter in case they needed it later.

“I’m always helpful,” Geno said, and Sid laughed, kissed his cheek. When he started taking everything through into the dining room, Geno followed him, determined to argue his case. “Never give me chance to help. Have to do everything yourself. Nothing for me to do.”

“You do plenty, G.” Sid punctuated his point by groping at Geno’s ass as he passed him back into the kitchen. It was deliberate provocation, and Geno didn’t feel bad about pushing him up against the counter to kiss him. Sid made a small noise of pleased surprise, pulled him in so that they were pressed together, chest to knee. Geno spread his hands as wide as they could go, wanted to touch and to hold as much of Sid as he could. His body was always reassuringly solid underneath his but his mouth was pliant, opening under Geno’s, soft and wet. Geno sucked on his bottom lip, bit down and- Sid suddenly jerked back, his hands stilling against Geno’s back.

“Fucking ow, G,” he snapped, rubbing at his mouth. Geno’s stomach clench uncomfortably.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to hurt.” Sid’s face softened when he saw the concern on Geno’s, but he gave him a curious look.   
“What is up with you tonight? You’ve been weird ever since…” He trailed off and Geno watched with a sinking feeling as understanding rose on Sid’s face. “O-oh my god. Are you jealous?”

“What? No! Not jealous, Sid.” Geno said, but he could already see that Sid had stopped listening to him, caught up in this revelation.

“You are, you’re jealous of Jack! This is the best.” Sid laughed against Geno’s shoulder. “You’ve been in a mood ever since I told you I’d invited him round for dinner. God, I love you so fucking much.”

Geno scowled at the back of Sid’s head. He knew he was being stupid, knew that Sid wouldn’t leave him for a second pairing defenseman. But like. What if? They had history - Jack had been Sid’s first everything from what Geno could gather, and he thought he was allowed to feel a little jealous of that. He said as much to Sid, who threw his head back and laughed like a drain.

“Was this what all that was about? The making out against the counter like teenagers? To like, what? Remind me who I was _married_ to?” Sid leaned back so he could cup Geno’s face between his hands, looked him right in the eye. His wedding ring was warm against Geno’s cheek. His face was totally serious except for the amused twinkle in his eyes. “Geno, I promise I’m not going to fall madly in love with my highschool sweetheart.

“Better not,” Geno grumbled. It was dumb, but Sid’s reassurance had settled the uneasy feeling in his chest.

“He’s a teammate now anyway,” Sid said, shrugging. “And I have a rule about falling in love with teammates.”

“You broke that rule,” Geno pointed out. About eight years ago if he remembered rightly.

“I did,” Sid agreed. “But I had my reasons.”

“Good reasons?”

The gate buzzer grated through the house before Sid could answer, and he wriggled out of Geno’s arms to go answer the intercom. Before he disappeared down the hallway he gave Geno another kiss. It was just a press of lips, but the years of comfort and partnership behind it made it feel like so much more.

“The best.” Sid said.

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr @fourthlinefic

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In the Good Old Autumn-Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169018) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)




End file.
